I Give You My Heart
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: The humans called it a heart. It was their source of life and emotion.


**I Give You My Heart**

The humans called it a heart. It was their source of life and emotion.

6 seemed confused by it. This apparently wasn't the source he was always drawing.

2 chuckled: "You're right, 6. It looks nothing like what you're always drawing."

There were two versions of hearts that the twins showed the others. One that looked like a pulsing sack with things called chambers and ventricles. The other was a simpler design that looked like an inflated letter 'V'. 4's eyes projected images of human recreating the shape of this heart with their fingers.

5 attempted to do it, but his fingers weren't structured the same way as the humans. None of the stitchpunks fingers were, except for 2. 2 recreated an almost perfect heart with his fingers. He shut one optic on looked through the space between his fingers at 5.

"I can see you," he said playfully.

5 smiled sheepishly and ducked his heart. 2 chuckled thinking it was cute.

"Do we have hearts?" 5 asked.

"I don't think so," 2 answered.

"Then…how is it that we can live?" 5 asked.

Almost as if what 5 said had triggered some kind of 'on' switch, 6 entered his usual trance-like state and retreated to his little drawing nook. "The source…" he mumbled.

5 watched as 4's eyes flickered off causing the twin to faint into 3's arms. "We're not human, right?" he asked.

"Correct," 2 said.

"But…we feel…the same way they do…we have emotions and stuff. How do we…?"

And 2 was gone. Off into deep thought. 5 watched him for the longest time with a huge grin on his face. He loved watching the intensely determined look on 2's face. They stayed still for a long while and by the time 2 had finished thinking, they were the only ones left in the room.

"I couldn't tell you, 5," 2 answered almost apologetically.

"It's okay. I was just wondering," 5 said.

He knew that 2 would want to know more though. He was just like the twins in that he always had to know, although 2 wasn't nearly as hyperactive and didn't come across quite as voracious with his quest for knowledge.

The blue light of the moon was all the light they had. "We should get to bed," 2 said.

"Yeah," 5 admitted sleepily.

2 wrapped an arm around 5's waist and the two stitchpunks walked off to their rooms. 5 almost instantly lay down on his bed when they reached his room.

"Sleepy?" 2 chuckled.

"Mm-hm…"

2 smiled. He leaned over and gave 5 a small kiss on the lips. The fabric of 5's mouth creased into a small grin. "Goodnight, 5."

"G'night, 2." 5 watched almost longingly as 2 left the room. 2 was such a wonderful person.

5 loved 2 so much.

- - - -

While spending the day with the twins, 5 came across a pale pink fabric just lying on the ground. He picked it up and stuffed in inside his burlap body before resuming an exhausting game of hide and seek with 3 and 4.

Instead of going to bed that night, 5 took out the pale pink fabric and brought it to the workshop. 2 was probably asleep already. 5 sighed heavily. He hadn't seen his mentor all day (with the exception of a quick "Hello, 5." he had received while chasing after a restless 3).

He set the fabric down on the desk and went the grab the scissors. He wanted to make a heart. Not exactly like the human's hearts but more like the 'V' shaped ones. It would make up for his inability to make one with his fingers.

5 laughed in spite of himself. It was a silly reason to make a heart but he didn't care. Besides, he needed to practice his cutting anyway.

It was hard to cut into to cut into a piece of fabric that could easily be a third the size of 5's head with a pair of scissors that were about the size of his body. Somehow he managed.

It didn't turn out exactly perfect, the edges were a little uneven and one side of it looked bigger than the other side, but 5 was nonetheless pleased with how it turned out. Still, the lopsidedness of it…

5's eyebrow furrowed and lips pursed and he set down his heart. He picked up the scissors and concentrated hard. If he messed up, that was it. He didn't have enough fabric left to create another one. 5 screwed his face up and closed the scissors, trying to formulate his 'plan of attack'.

"I say leave it. It looks nice."

5 flinched and dropped the scissors. 2 was standing right behind him, admiring his work.

"Oh, 2…you-you scared me!" 5 breathed.

"Sorry," 2 said wrapping his arms around his apprentice.

"You really think I should leave it?" 5 asked gripping 2's arms.

"Yes. It's nice," 2 doted. "What's it for exactly? Just for fun."

"I guess. And I guess it's too make up for me not being able too…" 5 attempted to make a heart with his fingers again. It turned out to jagged at what should've been the rounded part. 2 smirked. "And I guess I kind of…wanted a heart. I guess. I dunno," 5 admitted.

2 smiled. "What will you do with it?" he asked in interest.

5's brow furrowed again. "What do you mean?"

"Where are you going to put it? In your room?" 2 asked.

5 realized he hadn't even considered where to keep it. He didn't want to leave it out in the open. Anyone could find it and anything could happen to it. He didn't want it to get ruined.

"5?" 2 asked quietly coming around the 5's side.

5 looked deep into his eyes. 2. Nothing could get ruined in his hands. Nothing would be destroyed. Anything was safe if it was in 2's possession.

Instinctively, 5 thrust his heart into 2's hands. A mixture of shock and confusion was present on 2's faces.

"Uhm…"

"I want you to have it," 5 said.

2 was still confused. "Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…you're the only one I trust with it," 5 explained.

2 shouldn't have felt embarrassed, yet he did. He wasn't sure why that was but…

"I-wha-what should I…do with it?" 2 asked.

"Anything you want. I trust you," 5 said.

"Uhm…" a strange heat built up in 2's cheeks. Perhaps this was what blushing felt like, although 2 knew he was incapable of such an action. "Well, alright."

"Are you okay?" 5 asked noticing 2's embarrassed demeanor.

"Oh, yes I'm fine," 2 answered.

"D-do you not want it?" 5 asked a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"N-no I-I want it I just-I…" 2 tried to find the right words. "I just don't want anything to happen to it…"

5 cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do with it, b-but I'll figure something out, don't worry," 2 said giving 5 a sheepish smile.

"Are you-scared?" the word seemed almost insulting being paired with 2.

2 sighed. "A little bit."

5 tried his hardest not to laugh. "2 you…you're never scared. You always forget to be."

2 arched his eyebrows in amusement. "I…_forget_ to be scared?"

"Yes."

2 chuckled. "If you insist, 5."

"Come on 2, when have you ever been scared?"

2's arm lay softly around 5's shoulders. He stroked 5's eye patch and gave a small sigh and that was it. That was all it took to tell 5 what he meant.

"I didn't know if you would make it," 2 said.

5 took his hand. "I-I'm okay now though," he said hoping the sad look on 2's face would disappear. It was (in a way) '_heartbreaking'_ to see.

5's words worked successfully as a bright smiled appeared on 2's face. "Yes, you are." He softly kissed the top of 5's head.

5 sighed, grinning widely.

"It's late. You should be in bed," 2 pointed out.

"I know," 5 mumbled drowsily.

As 5 made his way to his room, 2 contemplated on what he would do with 5's heart.

- - - -

A few weeks had passed and 2 and 5 were returning from one of their excursions out in the Emptiness. 5 was still slightly shaky going out there, but he was okay as long as 2 was around.

They made their way into the workshop and began emptying out the all the little trinkets they had come across. Most of the larger items they carried in their hands, the smaller items they concealed inside themselves.

2's eyes wondered over to the two roller skates in the room. "I think we'll have to start using one of those to carry around all of this stuff," he said laying a broken spoon head on the desk.

"Heh, yeah," 5 said pulling a wind up key out of his burlap body.

2 was currently struggling to pull a paper clip out of his body. 5 walked over and tried to help.

"Oh, thank you," 2 thanked.

5 smiled and continued to wriggle the paper clip out of 2. 2 pulled his farther apart to give them more room.

Once the paper clip was out, 5 noticed something on the interior of 2's vest. It was his heart. Neatly stitched into place in the exact area were the human heart was said to be.

"I-2?" 5 asked in surprise.

"Hmm…oh yes. That's what I decided to do with it," 2 said brightly.

5 gingerly ran his fingers over the stitching.

"I figured it was the safest place for it. And this way I'll never lose it," 2 said placing his hand over 5's.

5's smile grew so much it almost couldn't fit on his face. His lips pressed deeply into 2's and he wrapped his arms around him. He shivered when they parted and said in exasperation: "Thank you."

"It was no trouble," 2 said.

5 rested his forehead against 2's. "It means a lot to me."

"I know, that's why I did it," 2 said.

They embraced. Although they both knew they possessed no human hearts, they could feel something pulsing strongly inside of them.

**THE END**

_**Happy Valentine's day everyone. :)**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
